The Only One
by Lubby
Summary: Ela foi para a guerra com o propósito de ajudar os feridos. Ele foi por que precisava de desafios. E agora ele era um ferido e ela um desafio. UA - Parceria com @rayshadows
1. Cap I : Olá, América!

_Fanfiction baseada nos personagens de Vampire Diaries (série); Universo Alternativo, mas suas personalidades e características mantidas. _

_Baseada também em uma história feita junto com a Ray Shadows (/rayshadows). Selene é uma personagem baseada em um fake criado no orkut. _

_Capa vide profile._

_**Gênero:**__ Sci-Fi, Romance, Ação._

_**Shippers: **__Damon/Selene  
Stefan/Elena  
Stefan/Selene_

---

Selene vestiu o casaco e foi até a caixa de correio na neve, para pegar a correspondência. Era janeiro e na planície romena era uma época muito fria, a mais fria do ano.

Nas férias de inverno, sua família dormia até mais tarde, mas ela sempre acordava cedo para pegar a correspondência e fazer o pão da manhã que todos adoravam. A ventania bagunçava seus cabelos negros e lisos, e os seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas se ficassem por muito tempo aberto. Pegou a correspondência - que naquela manhã, particularmente, estava maior do que ela imaginara - e entrou em casa, passando os três trincos nas portas. Mesmo nos tempos modernos, acreditava-se que o herdeiro de Vlad, _Corvin __Ţepeş_; estava vivo e que podia atacar a qualquer momento com sua tribo _strigoi*_. Selene e seu irmão tiveram uma infância conturbada por causa dessas lendas.

Selene checou a correspondência. Lena Hartzler, Vinco Hartzler, Vinco Hartzler... **Selene Hartzler**! Era uma carta grossa e grande, do exército dos Estados Unidos. Fora aceita para servir ao exército dos Estados Unidos. Finalmente! Era a melhor notícia que ela poderia receber naquele dia! Olhou as regulamentações e dentro do envelope, havia uma passagem escalada para Seattle, WA. Era definitivo: ela iria ajudar os feridos no posto médico do Exército como enfermeira. Era uma das poucas classificadas para isso. Falava inglês fluente, mas sempre achara que deveria aprimorá-lo.

Um sorriso cativante iluminou o rosto de Selene naqueles momentos. Foi fazer o café e o pão diário que toda sua família adorava. Sua mãe acordou e em seguida seu pai e seu irmão. Já estava tudo feito e servido na mesa. Selene se sentou, junto com sua família.

- Preciso contar uma coisa para vocês. - Selene disse, com animação. Sua mãe, pai e irmão olharam para ela. - Vou para o Iraque, servir o exército dos EUA. - O sorriso na face de Selene logo se desmanchou.

- O quê?! Selene, você perdeu a cabeça? - A mãe de Selene se levantou. Lena Hartzler. Havia criado a filha para ser uma grande médica e queria que ela exercesse sua profissão com orgulho. Não ficou nada contente ao ver que Selene havia se especializado em Enfermagem.

- Você não vai. - O pai de Selene falou autoritáriamente, sem ao menos olhar para o rosto dela. Vinco Hartzler. Amava seus filhos e não hesitava com o que eles queriam ser no futuro, desde que não saíssem de perto dele.

- Eu vou sim! Mãe, Pai, fui uma das poucas a serem aceitas para servir ao exército na minha área e vocês estão me impedindo de fazer meu trabalho? Eu quero coisas novas, desafios! Eu tenho 22 anos, e mesmo vocês achando que eu sou precoce para esses tipos de coisa, eu acho que devo me arriscar. Acho que eu devo sair, conhecer o mundo, mesmo que seja de uma maneira ruim. Eu amo vocês e amo tudo o que vocês fazem e fizeram por mim, mas eu tenho que ir! E a passagem diz que eu tenho que embarcar á noite. É agora ou nunca, Mãe! É pegar ou largar, Pai! Me entendam, por favor... - Selene choramingou.

- Você não vai! Você vai morrer lá! E eu não aceito filho meu morto protegendo outro país! - O pai de Selene bateu na mesa, com raiva.

- Eu fui _convocada._ Eu preciso ir e eu vou. - Selene falou entre os dentes. Se levantou e subiu para o seu quarto, levando a carta consigo. Não conseguia parar de chorar.

_Estão me impedindo de realizar o meu sonho!_ - Pensou. - _Quão justo é isso? - _As lágrimas de Selene teimavam em cair. Alguém bateu na porta. Ela gemeu baixinho e seu irmão entrou. Victor Hartzler. O único irmão de Selene e seu melhor amigo.

- Bom dia pra você também. - Ele falou baixinho, fechando a porta e se sentando ao lado dela na cama. Ela soluçou. - Hey, não fique brava com a _Mam__ă_ e o _Tat__ă_. Eles sabem que isso é o seu maior sonho e é certeza que eles vão te deixar ir fazer o que você gosta. E eu ouvi que lá nos Estados Unidos não tem _strigoi_s, então é mais um motivo para eles ficarem tranquilos. - Ele sorriu e a abraçou. Ela deitou sua cabeça no colo dele enquanto soluçava. Ele tinha 16 anos e era bem maior do que ela. Ele sempre zombava dela por que era baixinha demais. Não eram completamente diferentes na aparência, mas ela tinha o cabelo negro e os olhos castanho-claros que nem o da mãe, e ele tinha cabelo louro-escuro, e com os olhos castanho-escuros assim como os do pai. Mas ele parecia ser o irmão mais velho dela, e não o contrário.

- É o que eu espero. - Ela disse baixinho enquanto Victor afagava seu cabelo devagar.

- Hey, se lembra do meu amigo, Ion? O irmão dele gostou de você. - Victor tentava animá-la.

- Não me fale desses seus amigos, eu vou embora hoje e eu não quero que nada me prenda aqui. - Selene disse entre risos. Se levantou. - Obrigado, Vic. Eu prometo que volto o mais rápido que puder e prometo também que mandarei cartas e ligarei todos os dias pra falar com vocês. - Ela o abraçou forte. - Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também vou sentir sua falta, Selene. Mais do que você imagina.

---

*: _Strigoi_ - vampiro, em romeno.


	2. Cap II : Entre dores e amores

Já estava no fim de tarde quando Selene resolveu conversar com os seus pais. As malas dela já estavam arrumadas e ela iria, com ou sem a permissão deles. Ela chegou na sala e seu pai estava lendo o jornal, e sua mãe, tricotando.

- Eu vou. - Ela falou baixo, sentando-se no sofá. - Minhas malas já estão prontas, e eu estou quase indo. - Selene suspirou. Mas a última coisa que eu queria era ir brigada com vocês. Vocês sabem o quanto eu sonhei em fazer enfermagem e o quanto eu sonhei em conhecer o mundo. É injusto que vocês não deixem eu seguir o meu sonho. Eu prometo que sempre darei notícias e prometo que sempre vou ligar pra vocês, dizendo que estou bem, com isso vocês não precisam se preocupar. - Vinco olhou para a filha com um olhar piedoso e triste.

- Mesmo você dizendo isso, tenho medo que algo aconteça com você, Selene. Como o seu pai diz, não gosta de ver seus filhos muito longe de casa e... - Lena dizia para a filha, mais calma.

- Ela vai. Pegue suas coisas, vou te levar ao aeroporto. - Vinco disse, se levantando de sua poltrona e pegando as chaves do carro. Lena o olhou, incrédula. Sabia que um olhar choroso da filha era a chave para convencer o pai a fazer o que quisesse. Lena começou a chorar. Selene se levantou e a abraçou forte.

- Não, mãe, não chore! - Selene era levemente mais alta que sua mãe. - Eu prometo que eu não vou sumir, que nada vai acontecer comigo. E que eu vou voltar logo, eu prometo, sim? Vem, vamos lavar seu rosto e colocar um casaco, você vai no aeroporto comigo também. - Selene levava a mãe dela para o andar de cima. - Bateu na porta do quarto de Victor. - Vic! Se troque! Tata e Mama vão me levar no aeroporto e você também vai. - Selene falou alto e levou sua mãe até o banheiro, ajudando-a lavar o rosto. Foi até o quarto de seus pais e pegou o casaco de sua mãe, sorrindo. Colocou o casaco nos ombros de sua mãe e foi ao seu quarto, pegar suas malas. Eram duas malas que não tinham muitas coisas, só o básico para Selene sobreviver todo esse tempo. Vic a viu tentando carregar as malas e resolveu ajudar.

- O que aconteceu que agora eles querem te levar no aeroporto? - Victor dizia entre risos.

- Eu usei aquele meu olhar pidão. - Ela sorriu docemente, descendo as escadas.

- Oh, _aquele_ olhar tem poder. - Victor colocou as malas no carro enquanto Selene e seus pais entravam no mesmo.

No caminho do aeroporto, Selene ficava a cada segundo mais nervosa. Vic segurou sua mão e pôde sentí-la tremer e suar frio. Quando eles chegaram no aeroporto, sua mãe desabou em lágrimas, e Selene acabou chorando também. Abraçou todos e prometeu sempre dar notícias para que não ficassem preocupados. Embarcou e entrou no avião.

Próximo destino: **Seattle, WA.**

Chegando em Seattle, ela se aliviou. A cidade era tão fria quanto a Romênia nessa época, e ela adorava o frio. Ela olhou para os lados ao sair do embarque. Ela estava num lugar completamente novo e não conhecia quase ninguém; isso a fez entrar numa leve crise de pânico, até que ela viu uma placa escrito Selene Hartzler e um homem vestido com roupas do exército, que segurava a placa. Ela foi até o homem e sorriu.

- Olá, eu sou Selene Hartzler. - Ela estendeu a mão e ele a cumprimentou.

- James White. - Bateu continência e ela bateu continência rapidamente.

Apesar de não ser do exército, Selene tinha que saber as regras básicas do mesmo. James a levou até o táxi e eles chegaram ao centro militar de Seattle rapidamente.

- Partimos em 12 horas, senhorita Hartzler. O quarto das enfermeiras é logo a esquerda. - White indicou. Selene acenou positivamente com a cabeça e foi até lá. Havia uma mulher loira no mesmo quarto que ela.

- Oi? - Selene sorriu levemente ao abrir a porta do quarto.

- Oh! Oi! Keyla Reynolds, prazer em conhecê-la. - Selene sorriu levemente.

- Selene. Selene Hartzler. - A loira teve dificuldade em entendê-la.

- Você deve ser a garota romena. Consigo perceber pelo sotaque. - Selene colocou suas malas no chão. - Hey, você não vai precisar desse frio todo. No Iraque é mais quente do que você imagina.

- Deve ser. - Selene só acenou com a cabeça. Não era do tipo que falava muito.

- Você é muito bonita para uma enfermeira, Selene. - Keyla sentou-se na mesma cama que ela. - Nunca pensou em ser modelo, ou atriz?

- Você não é a primeira a me dizer isso. - Ela sorriu timidamente. - Não. Sempre gostei de enfermagem, de medicina; sangue... coisas que as outras pessoas não conseguem ver e eu aguento.

- Para um país recém-industrializado, que era fechado do mundo, até que você tem uma mente bem aberta.

- É. Sempre fui julgada por causa disso. - Keyla piscou ao ouví-la.

- Creio que seremos boas amigas, apesar do seu sotaque quase incompreensível - Selene riu levemente.

- Estou com fome. Onde eu posso comer algo por aqui? - Keyla se levantou e a incentivou a levantar-se também.

Iria levá-la a uma starbucks. Iria mostrar o mundo industrializado para Selene.

---

- As coisas são um pouco caras aqui, não acha? Em Brasov é basicamente a metade da metade desse preço e é quase tudo fresco! - Selene olhava as vitrines da cafeteria levemente assustada com os preços.

- Não estamos na Romênia, Selene! Estamos na América! Aqui é o lugar onde você paga caro, mas com bela qualidade! Vai, pede o que você quer.

- Acho que eu vou pegar esse... baguete aqui... - Selene pegava um lanche pequeno na prateleira. E esse suco de laranja que está quase caindo aqui... - Selene tentou pegar o suco de laranja que caía, mas uma mão foi mais rápida e pegou o suco antes que ele se espatifasse no chão. A mão lhe ofereceu o suco e ela olhou para cima.

Um moreno de olhos acinzentados olhava para ela com um sorriso de canto. O rosto dele era angular e de leve maneira, marcante.

- Obrigado. - Selene sorriu levemente e foi até o caixa pagar o que pretendia comprar. Keyla a olhou, indignada.

- Você não é desse planeta, certo? - Keyla ria enquanto via Selene pagando seu lanche.

- Depende em que sentido. - Selene começava a comer seu lanche, arqueando uma das sombrancelhas.

- Você não viu o cara lindo te paquerando ali? - Ela olhou para trás e viu o homem que ainda olhava para ela.

- Keyla... - Elas se sentaram numa mesa perto da janela. - Eu acabei de chegar de viagem do outro lado do continente, estou cansada e definitivamente com fome. Não fico reparando nesse tipo de coisa nessas horas. - Selene se ajustava na cadeira enquanto matava sua sede com o suco. Keyla rolou os olhos e o homem passou por elas com os olhos fixos em Selene, que não reparou.

- Ou você precisa de um óculos, ou precisa ser levada para o mal-caminho. - Keyla rolou os olhos e tomou seu café.

---

Selene acordou apressada. Keyla ainda estava dormindo e seu avião iria partir em uma hora. Acordou Keyla e se trocou rapidamente, fechando suas malas, e indo apressada para o porto de embarque. Mostrou sua Identidade e embarcou no avião. Deitou sua cabeça no encosto do banco, olhou para os lados e acabou caíndo no sono. Acordou duas horas antes do seu voô chegar ao seu destino. Foi ao banheiro e passou por um homem que derrubou seu café acidentalmente nela.

O mesmo homem de rosto angular e olhos acinzentados.

- Oh, me desculpe. - Pegou uma toalha qualquer e tentou limpar as roupas dela.

- Sem problemas, deixa que eu limpo. - Selene riu, desconcertada. O sotaque dela era realmente forte.

- Você não é daqui, certo? - Selene arqueou uma das sombrancelhas.

- Não... por quê? - Ele sorriu antes de dizer

- Sotaque. - Selene voltou a limpar sua roupa. Ele sorriu abertamente.

- Todo mundo está dizendo isso. Não é fácil acostumar. - Ela colocou os cabelos para trás e o viu sorrir.

- Quando você chegar na base, você troca essa roupa. - Ele passou uma das mãos pelo ombro dela e voltou ao seu lugar; assim como ela.

---

A guerra estava difícil. Muitos homens do exército estavam sendo brutalmente atacados por Iraquianos com facas, rifles, metralhadoras de tecnologia antiga e bombas caseiras. O soldado James White havia sido atingido por uma bomba caseira; e depois do aeroporto, Selene havia criado um laço especial com ele. O braço esquerdo de James estava sériamente danificado e poderia ser amputado na pior das hipóteses.

Selene estava ajudando a cuidar dele, por ser um paciente em estado grave. Não era fácil olhar para ele; já que seu rosto estava machucado e seu braço poderia cair a qualquer momento em um movimento brusco, mas conversava com ele calmamente.

- Tente dormir um pouco, ok? Vou dar uma checada nos outros pacientes. - Selene acariciou o rosto dele e sorriu, colocando suas mãos na cortina. Sentiu alguém passar a mão pelo seu ombro e olhou para trás. Era o mesmo moreno de olhos acinzentados que derrubou café nela. - Em que posso ajudar?

- Tá doendo. - Ele gemeu e ela o fez sentar na maca que havia ali perto. Ela olhou suas costas e havia um corte fundo, feito com algum tipo de faca ali.

- Eu vou tirar sua blusa com muito cuidado pra evitar que o seu machucado fique pior, vou chamar o médico pra suturar e daqui a 5 dias você volta pra trocarmos o curativo, tudo bem? - Selene colocava as mãos na blusa dele.

- Você não vai fechar pra mim? - Ele ofegava, estava suado.

- Eu não faço suturas, desculpe. - Selene pegou uma tesoura e cortou no local do ferimento lentamente. Ele a olhou com um estranho desespero, como se houvesse lanças por todo seu corpo, logo após ela tirar sua camisa.

- Fique por perto. - Ele falou. Ela arqueou uma das sombrancelhas e chamou um dos médico-assistentes.

O médico-assistente suturava o ferimento do homem que mantia os olhos fixos em Selene. Ela evitava não olhar, mas era difícil. O médico fez o curativo e o homem foi até Selene novamente.

- Cinco dias? - Selene olhava um prontuário.

- Sim, cinco dias. Não foi possível ver a profundidade do corte, mas é bom que você volte daqui a cinco dias para trocarmos os curativos, por que você vai voltar pro campo e com certeza não vai cuidar do machucado. Então você volta aqui pra limparmos o ferimento. - Selene falava quase que automáticamente e o homem sorriu.

- Damon. - Ela o olhou e sorriu levemente. Ela abriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas ele foi mais rápido. - Selene. - Damon segurou a mão de Selene e beijou cordialmente.

- Cinco dias. - Ela sorriu e pegou uma seringa, logo fechando a cortina. Ele a observava atentamente. - Até mais ver, Damon.


End file.
